Empires of Arcadia: Episode 12
Recap Day 141 The Yaka Rangers arrive at the far North-West end of the Dwarven tunnels and arrive at a dwarven outpost. In the distance can be seen the river that leads into Solyang. Day 142 The party head down hill to a Human village near the river. They learn about the local area as Minsc spreads tall tales about his pet hamster Boo. The party head down to the Tashani River and then move up river towards Solyang and arrive before the end of the day. The party go to cross the bridge across the river. At the Elven side of the bridge is a Zone of Truth before 4 Elven Guards. The elves resemble Scrags. The party explain their mission from Bastian to get a Nymph. The elves explain they will have to convince a Nymph themselves, Nymph are not slaves to just be given to the Halflings. Korrin very frankly explains they are also here to form an alliance. One of the elves says they will meet with the party later at the tavern. Back in the human side of Solyang, the party realise there are no town guards around and wonder how the town keeps safe. Grub speaks with a Monkey about the situation in town and says no monsters attack the town. The Money then shows it gets across the river by climbing under the bridge. Zai finds a large pavilion building that is a hexagonal shape. Inside are a group of 4 people wearing silk togas standing around this large but empty room. The 3 people have sashes, with one with a sash in the opposite direction. Korrin attempts to lead the talks with the people inside and find that he has nothing to offer them. The locals consider the elves their guardians who have been around agelessly for generations of humans. Monsters and creatures of the jungle know not to cross the river or face the wrath of the elves, so Solyang is mostly left alone. If Solyang is attacked, the humans take refuge on the Elven side of the river until the violence is over. The humans are treated to luxiries of the elves in exchange for goods and service. The party go to a Elven Vendor on the human side of the river. Korrin finds an Elven Bow and Elven Arrows that are better than his own. The shop keeper insists on trading for Grub's "I Love Rikki" T-Shirt and for infomation about Rikki. After the trade Zai takes out the map he got from Rikki and is told of the location of areas to the SE on the map. The party then trade 5 jade gems for 8 continual light stones. They also trade the bolt of elven silk for some silken rope. The party go to rest in the town and find many of the buildings in the town are empty and not owned by anyone, and the party is free to choose one to stay in. The town seems able to house 300 to 400 people but the current population is between 250 and 300. Day 145 The party are in the local tavern when horns of alarm go off and sounds of stomping can be heard outside town. The humans are retreating over the bridge to the elven side as 2 Tyrannosaurus enter Solyang. The party get to the bridge and see the Tyrannosaurus killing people. An elven wizard half way across the bridge traps a Tyrannosaurus inside a wall of Force. The other Tyrannosaurus is chasing after a pair of dwarves. The party step in to save the dwarves. Zai steps between the dwarves in the Tyrannosaurus as Korris fires his bow & arrows. The party fight the Tyrannosaurus but then the Elves finish it off both of the Tyrannosaurus with a volley of arrows each. Korrin loots the arrows. The party have to wait a week to find out about the nymph. Day 149 During the week the town gets repaired. The party see humans be collected by elves to do manual labor. Zai and Grub go to the person wearing the sash back in the town hall and ask about how people immigrate here. There is zero selection process, all they would have to do is choose a home. The party ask why there are so many empty houses and the official just says they are for visitors. The party inquire about the offical's past, and she is reluctant to say what happened to kill her parents. Day 152 Finally after waiting some time, an elfThe party is approached by an elf who appears to be middle aged. She gives the party an amulet called an "Amulet of Judgement". There is come criteria including the honesty of the wearer and the status of the Bastian. If the criteria is met it is likely a Nymph will turn up in Bastian. The amulet is to be worn at all times. Minsc & Grub is very sceptical of the amulet. Zai wears the amulet. : Nymphs are considered the most blessed creatures created by the goddess Nadinis. The party then setout for Ayu. They try to get boat passage, but the fisherman, unlike the other humans in town, is hostile towards the party, so the party set out on foot at a careful pace. Day 155 The party spot a collection of 10 orcs by the river, including a chieftain and shaman. Some orcs are on alert. The party wait for some time for the Orcs to leave before continuing. Day 157 ]] While resting near the edge of the river a monster emerges from the jungle towards the party. :'' Ozed: Psychic Two-Headed Simian. It looks like a strange sort of monkey-hybrid monster creature. It has a pair of red baboon faces with fangs. Two arms which are breaking halfway down to form a pair of tentacles. Wide feet in the shape of crocodile heads. Some sort of strange scale-like tail with wrapped bones that end in a club.'' Category:Empires of Arcadia Episodes